


the two of us are just young goddesses

by soulmmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, First Time With A Girl, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmmates/pseuds/soulmmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer night, no one should care about nothing because it's a vacation and they're all so young and it truly feels like that. Except for one thing that Haz particularly cares about. And it's the way Lou's shorts cling to her strong thighs and the way she sways her feet with the rhythm of the music.<br/>Is it something in the night, that make people get a bit more reckless? Maybe it's the moon in the sky that makes things look a bit simpler and the heart more brave in its desires. That's what H thinks when she ogles the curve of Lou's neck.<br/>___<br/>They meet for a first time on a party and go to H's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two of us are just young goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough F!F Larry in this fandom!!!!! BIG THANK YOU to my beta, Jennie!! I'm sorry if there are still many mistakes in it. AS you know, I don't really write often so this might be awful, I don't know.  
> Title by Halsey's Young God.(slightly changed whoops)  
> say hi on tumblr: stylinsooon

\- Pass me the bottle.- Lou mutters after not bothering to suppress a long yawn and scratching absently at her knee. H takes the bottle with sweet liquor, the cold glass smooth on her fingers and places it between Lou's slightly opened thighs. It touches the warm skin and Lou stretches them a bit further to avoid the unpleasant feeling. She is wearing a top with some band print on it and shorts, leaving her shoulders and legs exposed.  
They're sitting on the floor, carpet beneath their legs, Lou's ones stretched and H's ones folded beneath her. There are many other people in the room too, the air thick with smoke and the distinct smell of many warm bodies in one place. It's summer night, no one should care about nothing because it's a vacation and they're all so young and it truly feels like that. Except for one thing that Haz particularly cares about. And it's the way Lou's shorts cling to her strong thighs and the way she sways her feet with the rhythm of the music.  
Is it something in the night, that make people get a bit more reckless? Maybe it's the moon in the sky that makes things look a bit simpler and the heart more brave in its desires. That's what H thinks when she ogles the curve of Lou's neck. When her hands itch to caress it, she curls them into a fist. Lou rises the bottle up to her lips, her pink lipstick a bit faded and smudged at one of the corners and takes a long sip. Haz can't help but notice how her mouth stretches around the rim, how she closes her eyes for a moment when she swallows the sweet liquid. H thinks about what her mouth will taste like, maybe it'll taste like the liquor and maybe it'll still taste like her. But she doesn't know yet what Lou tastes like and she needs to figure it out. Lou then elegantly places the bottle back between her thighs, long fingers with short nails, dark blue polish covering them. It takes H more than a second to lift her eyes from these lips back to the bright blue eyes. When H meets them, she sees an amusement, crinkling the corners. playfulness and a bit confusion.  
\- What is it? Is my lipstick looking like shit? - god, H even finds her voice attractive. It's a stupid contradiction, something melted but somehow, raspy around the edges. Lou self-consciously lifts a hand to cover her mouth.  
Haz doesn't know when did she lift her hand but now it is pulling lou's one down gently to uncover her mouth again.  
\- No, no, it's just a bit - she doesn't finish her sentence, just reaches up casually again and rubs lightly the smudged corner, eyebrows knit in concentration, the pink disappearing under her fingertips.  
\- It's okay now. - H smiles satisfied. - Perfect even. - she adds easily.  
H lifts her eyes to see Lou staring at her. a sudden rush of regret washes over her and her expression falters because she might have crossed a line. Lou's face is unreadable to her because they don't know each other at all, just met tonight. And she just touched her mouth like it's the most natural thing.  
But then L smiles, features softening and it's like light is streaming out of the curled edges of her mouth. H feels all warm inside when Lou shyly ducks her head down and a subtle redness washes over her cheeks, her messy ponytail tilting to one side.  
\- Thanks then, i guess. What would i do without you, Hazza - Lou chuckles and mischievously pinches H's thigh. H is hyper aware of the small touch, her skin is burning under the ghost of it. She bites her lower lip but her smile still pokes through. It's just a joke, she knows it's just a joke but it's a something and she can only hope. The night is long, young as them, H thinks and it only has just started.  
\---  
Over half a bottle later, shared between them, things change slowly but gradually. Every sip equals to a shared laugh with their eyes. Sweetness on their tongue, spreading warmness in their veins. Every gulp makes their eyes twinkle a bit more and H dares to rest her head on L's shoulder. She rubs her nose in the tanned skin happily. She is so warm, Haz thinks, I want to kiss her so much. She smells nice, like some lotion and simply like a girl. Lou laughs fondly at that action, asking if H is a kitten in disguise. Haz laughs along, a bit louder than the necessary but she just wants to hear Lou laugh more, for the whole night even. H knows she's around this blissful thin line when you're not drunk but you're not sober either. Tipsy, tipsy is the word, H thinks. But she's not stupid and she knows what she's doing, she's not gonna blow her chance by getting wasted. So she carefully moves the bottle away, doesn't want either of them getting more drunk. Lou doesn't say anything, pretends she hasn't noticed, doesn't question it. They're talking about uni and the conversation flows easily - about Lou's choice to study English philology and Haz' - law, moving forward to music taste. When H lays her palm carefully on L's thigh for few seconds, she tries to make it seem nonchalant, like it's accidental. She carefully observes her reaction with the corner of her eyes. Lou doesn't seem to mind, she keeps explaining with passion why Ed Sheeran is the biggest blessing walking on earth. H listens carefully, nodding her head with serious expression because she wholeheartedly agrees. it's Ed Sheeran in the end of the day and everyone should agree on this subject. More people arrive, some are leaving, but they are not moving from their corner. H kind of wants to go somewhere quieter, without all this constant noise of music and chattering waving over her. Somewhere, where the only sound will be the voice of the girl next to her. However, she doesn't know if it's still early for her to suggest leaving the party.  
\- It's kind of hot in here, isn't it? Do you want to go get some air outside? - Lou suddenly suggests and H is grateful for it. She rises on her feet and offers her hand to Lou. She takes it and H doesn't want to let her go once Lou is up. She squeezes lightly, holds a second more and tries to let go hesitantly. But to her surprise, Lou's fingers stay cluthing hers.  
\- Don't wanna lose you somewhere in this crowd. - Lou laughs and Haz' heart races up. She knows the crowd is not so thick and hopes that Lou doesn't let go for different reason.  
A minute later, they're on a terrace, and there's almost no one in there. Just another two boys are smoking. The noise from inside dampens, and the air is fresher and colder. Do nights smell different, H vaguely thinks, or does it just seem like that to her? It's like your lungs work better when there aren't many people around you.  
\- Do you smoke? - Lou asks, resting her hands against the railing.  
\- No. - H shakes her head. - Do you?  
\- Just sometimes. If I'm nervous or if something...feels like it's too much. It might be a good thing too, if something's overwhelming me. Smoking kind of relaxes me. Gives me a minute to think. But not every day. Does that sound weird? - Lou's voice is low and hushed, like she's telling H a secret. Haz shakes her head. The boys that were smoking earlier go back inside, leaving them alone.  
\- No. It's not weird. I kind of understand. - H hesitates before asking- Do you want to smoke now?  
It takes a few moments until Lou lifts her head and looks straight into H's eyes, biting at her lower lip.  
\- A little. - she holds her gaze for a moment and moves her eyes away. - Is this telling you something?  
Haz suddenly feels like her heart skipped a beat. Any effect alcohol had earlier on her is gone. She hears and sees clearly and Lou's words are echoing back in her head. The slight breeze puffs some of the baby hairs around Lou's face and H sees she's looking down. She is looking small and shy, like she's not sure what she has said was alright. A wave of desire to reassure her, to tell her that what she feels is good, incredible even crashes over Haz. But she doesn't want to scare her off, like a little bird spreading her wings and flying away. So she settles for brushing her fingers over Lou's hand that's clutching the railing. She draws lines and figures and Lou lets her. It's all so quiet, it feels like the whole world has shrinked to this small hand, to the soft skin underneath her fingertips.  
\- I don't even know you. - Lou murmurs, staring at their hands. - And I feel so good with you. - Haz wouldn't catch the last sentence if she wasn't listening so close. She's not even sure that's what Lou said.  
\- Feel good. - H echoes and pulls Lou's hand into hers and Lou's breath hitches. - Good. - she repeats when she lifts it up to her mouth, lips pressing into the skin. Good, she thinks, and her heart hammers against her chest. It's all or nothing now for H. What if she has read falsely into Lou's words? What if she meant that Haz makes her nervous in a bad way? What if she's moving too fast? Lou is right - they don't know each other at all. Haz will feel sick if Lou pulls her hand away.  
\- Let's go somewhere else. - Haz hears. It's Lou's voice, but so different, shaky and filled with something. Anticipation? Excitement? - Please don't make me regret this, Haz. Please.  
\---  
They walk hand in hand, the streets around them illuminated in dim yellow lights, the air filling H's lungs, making her feel more alive than ever. She notices that Lou is squeezing her hand hard ,their palms are sweating. She lives nearby, only 10 minutes walk, and Lou lets herself be led into the unknown direction. Lou trusts her, H realizes. Their feet hit the pavement and H feels herself walking faster and faster, almost running. The possibility to kiss Lou sooner pushes her forward, sends a thrill through her body. When they're in front of the building and H starts fumbling with her keys, Lou speaks up.  
\- Can you give me a second?  
Haz lifts her head from her bag, stops with fumbling and nods.  
Lou sits down on the stairs in front of the building and draws out a cigarette from her denim jacket. H sits down next to her, the ground hard, cold soaking through the sheer fabric of her dress. She studies as Lou digs around her pocket for a lighter. Her hands are shaking slightly when she lightens up, the small flame illuminating her face for a second. She inhales and puffs a small cloud of smoke. Only after all of this, Lou lifts up her head and meets H's eyes. She still looks small and fidgety, tapping her leg to the pavement.  
\- Lou. - Haz truly means her next words and tries to emphasize on them. - You have to know there's no pressure on you, right? - She reaches out and holds Lou's free hand. - I can walk you back to the party or to call a taxi, anything, okay? You don't have to come inside with me. - she's drawing reassuring circles on Lou's skin.  
Lou takes another drag and shakes her head.  
\- This is not what it is. I am just very nervous, okay? I've never done this. Never been with a girl.  
The irrational part of H's brain chants: "I'll make you feel so good, you won't want anyone else touching you ever again", but she only says, voice unwavering:  
\- Then give me a chance.  
Lou nods, takes a last drag and flicks the butt onto the ground.  
\---  
Earlier, when Lou saw Haz at that party, she couldn't look away. She tried not to stare at her long hair, the curls cascading down her back, or at the tight black dress, complementing her long legs and beautiful curves. She wore red lipstick and a headband to keep her hair away from her eyes and when she was laughing, she was squeezing her eyes slightly. Now, they step inside a small flat and get into the living room. H turns on the lights and Lou sees it's a small place, but cozy, lived in. There is unwashed cup of tea on the table and some books scattered around. She sees nail polishes on the wall shelves, flowers by the window, a rolled yoga mat. The air smells like vanilla and the windows are opened, letting the night air in. Lou suddenly feels more relaxed, seeing all of these normal things, realizing Haz is just like her, just a girl, and there's nothing she has to be scared about. And now they were right here, in this room, H was standing in front of her and her eyes were big and full of anticipation, and so so green.  
When H steps closer to her and lifts a hand to brush over her cheek, it feels like her heart threatens to crush her chest. It thumps so loud, she's sure H can hear it. She's burning in embarrassment - to be so moved by a touch like that. Haz leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. A strand that had escaped from her ponytail falls across Lou's face and H picks it up and sets it aside.  
-It'll be alright - H's voice is like honey, and Lou loses the thread of her thoughts. All she can think about is Haz' hand reaching towards her collarbones hesitantly. Fingers slide along Lou's skin, causing her to inhale harshly. H stops for a moment and then the touch moves downwards, sliding along until it reaches under her loose top, to the middle of her bra. It's black lace, one of Lou's favorites. She mentally thanks herself she picked that one tonight. Lou looks down, following the movement with eyes, lips slightly open. Haz starts trailing the edge of her bra, lightly until she lowers her head and kisses the soft exposed skin. She is barely breathing when Haz sucks, softly but with intent right on her left collarbone and playfully bites on it. She is standing there, all edges of her body too sensitive to any movement from H's side. H's lips plant kisses over the column of Lou's throat and she bends her head slightly backwards, sighing in contentment. Haz lifts up her head and takes Lou's face in her palms. She leans her forehead on the other girl's one.  
\- I want to kiss you very much, okay. - H's voice sounds like she is as nervous as Lou is. The older girl can see every dot in H's eyes, the tiny speckles swimming in sea of green and they're all so beautiful. She can see the longing in them too, a desperate desire H doesn't even try to hide.  
\- Please, tell me I can do it, please Lou - she gazes for one long moment at Lou's lips and then brings her eyes back to meet L's ones. Lou simply nods.  
When their lips meet, Lou's eyes close up with pleasure. H's lips are really as soft as they look. They move curiously over Lou's ones. It's all a bit tentative in the beginning because Haz is still unsure of what Lou would let her do. Small pecks and sucking her lower lip into her mouth. Then H tries to put her tongue to use and lets a surprised whimper when Lou opens her mouth eagerly. It's like something clicks into place after that and it all goes...just right. H leans into Lou's warmth, they share their breaths, tongues sliding over each other. Their noses bump and she can feel H's lips forming a smile. Lou tilts her head on one side and pulls Haz by her waist. A thought at the back of L's mind is that their lipstick is smearing and it probably creates a lovely shade, something between the sweet pink of hers and the rich red of Haz'. Lou buries her trembling fingers into the back of Haz' neck, drawing her closer, not letting her go. H's kiss feels like tickling fire, cascading down her spine, spreading heat through her veins. Lou curiously slides her hands over H's back. The fabric feels nice but Lou want to feel underneath it. Her fingers move smoothly downwards, reaching the edge of the dress and lifting it up. Lou forgets she's never been with a girl, forgets that she doesn't know her at all. She just lets herself float into this moment, scared to withdraw, scared she's just dreaming. Haz groans when she finally slips her hands under Lou's shorts and dig into her plush ass. She kneads it and hungrily deepens her kiss when she notices that Lou is pushing her bum back into her palms.  
\- Bedroom. Please. - H grips Lou's wrist, rough rather than gentle, and breaks their kiss to lead them both onto the small bedroom. H gently navigates L towards the bed and pushes her down on it. In hurry, she take off her dress and positions herself between Lou's thighs. She takes her time undressing Lou, helping her with the top and shorts. Lou takes her hair out of the ponytail. When H reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and takes it off, redness spreads over Lou's cheeks. To assure her, H kisses between her breasts and plants tiny small pecks over each one of them.  
\- Can i - she carefully kisses the inside of Lou's thigh, caramel skin soft as silk. The question is left unsaid but Lou knows - she is asking for permission to touch. Lou loves how even in the haze of her lust, H takes her time to ask for every small thing. H's smart fingers brush over just over the upper edge of her panties and slightly lift it up. The other girl trembles slightly, muscles in her legs flexing when she feels H's breath so close to her centre. Her lips form small surprised "o" and quiet sigh leaves them.  
\- Please. - it's the only thing she is capable of saying. She turns her head to the right, trying to hide somewhere, her cheeks burning. She can't talk, she can't even think straight. H's hands are moving carefully over her, leaving tiny invisible traces whenever they touch. It's like Lou can feel where they've been. Quiet traces of skin on skin brushing, of unsaid, pure want. Haz feel strangely safe - all the soft edges and the feeling of her hair tickling her belly. Haz' hands keep exploring until they brush slightly over Lou's panties. H can't help but notice the huge mess Lou has made of them.  
\- Babe you are... - H slightly chokes on her own voice, exhaling - So wet, goddamn. - she presses right over the huge damp spot. Lou makes a tiny sound, thinking about her arousal being so evident. Haz slowly takes the panties by the edges and tears them down. And then there Lou is - completely open and vulnerable to Haz. She feels exposed but she doesn't feel like covering herself. Blindly, she trusts H - with her body, with all she has to offer in this very moment. Her heart is racing, sweat is sticking at the bottom of her spine, at the back of her neck. She has slight trouble breathing, keeping her eyes closed. But then a gentle hand caresses her cheek.  
\- Can you look at me? Please, love. - H's voice is tender and caring and it mellows out Lou's worries. Deeply inside her, Lou knows - her instincts are telling her - that H won't make her feel ashamed or embarrassed. She takes a deep breath and her eyelids flutter open.  
H is staring at her like... like she is something very special. not just beautiful - more like, valuable. a treasure of a person. It strikes Lou how gorgeous she looks in this moment - wild curls down on her shoulders, rich brown and slightly messed up. Lips bitten to a dark shade of pink, slightly opened. Some of her eyeliner has smeared a little but Louis finds it endearing. Everything - the curve of her breasts and the soft belly and her slightly too-big-for-the-face nose - looks so right. and her features are soft - where there was a dark lust minutes ago, now there's simple ... marvel. It seems like H is in awe of Lou's body and that makes her feel so special.  
\- You are beautiful. - H says simply and Lou knows she means it. Warm is crippling on her cheeks again and oh she is blushing.  
\- Thank you. - L smiles warm and reaches her hands up, to make a sign to Haz to come closer. And it feels so pleasant, to have H's body sliding against her and their lips meeting again.  
They kiss like they have known each other for years. H's hands are sure in their touches and L lets herself enjoy all of it. She lets her head stop thinking, lets her thoughts evaporate. Their bodies relish in the moment, rutting against each other, skin sweating and burning. Haz wraps her hips around L's waist and presses down, pushing her down to the mattress firmer. She hovers over the smaller body beneath her and lowers her mouth down to her nipples. It doesn't take more than a slight suck at one of them to make Lou moan. She is so responsive to every sensation and it only makes H more intent. She sucks, harsher this time, with the pure intention to make the other girl feel good, to hear the broken cry that follows her action immediately. She is not giving Lou a rest, nibbling and rolling her fingers over the hardened skin, sliding them over the delicate skin of her breasts, cupping them and slightly squeezing them. She takes her time - the moon is still up in the sky, it's dark outside, the night giving them shelter of curious eyes, giving them a feeling of false safety and intrigue. The night is ours, H thinks as she delicately brushes over L's nipple one last time with her lips and then kisses her way lower on her stomach. Lou stretches her hands above her head, extending her body , slightly rising her back from the mattress. She is leaning into the soft kiss involuntary, eyes closing again in contentment, lips slightly open. and there were Haz' lips - so close, almost there... she is teasing, avoiding the place where she knew Lou wanted to be kissed the most. Lou lifts up her head, leaning into her elbows and peeks down, smiling peacefully at the sight of the other girl settled between her thighs. She is in some sort of haze where nothing could worry her, like the world outside could wait as long as H is touching her. Haz notices Lou smiling and lifts up her hair. She beamed back at Lou, features softening and dimples decorating the down sides of her cheeks. Their eyes meet, sky blue and earthy green, both too tender for two people who just met. A crazy thought runs through Lou's mind - that she has known Haz in previous life, that somehow, their souls are just being reunited. Both are craving what will follow, anticipation make their hands shiver slightly and their breaths ragged. Haz smirks cheekily and lowers down her head. She grabbs the older girl by the side of her thighs so that she won't fidget and finally brushes her tongue over her clit. Thighs buckle up and H actually has to use some strength to keep them still. H inhales deeply, the smell of arousal and simply something distinctly Lou-like, earthy and bitter sweet. She licks a long streak, pressing consistently and enjoys the way Lou cries out, the sound raw and open. L jabs her fingers into the sheets and then clenches them in fists. She settles for reaching down and holds on to H's curls. The persistent pressure between her legs is relentless, her body is heating up and she feels like she's trapped in this, she can't run away from the fever igniting in her insides. All she's left with is twisting her head left and right, burying it into the pillow. Her hands are pushing Haz' head downwards, closer, oh god, please, go quicker, she thinks. It feels like it's too much, like she's tingling everywhere, till the ends of her fingers and toes. Haz keeps going, can't stop herself from planting tiny kisses down there, lips sucking Lou's lower lips, not forgetting to flick over her clit. Lou hisses, she feels like every tiny brush and peck sends a dose of liquid warmth straight into her veins, it spreads around her body. H lowers her head slightly and pokes her tongue into L's warmth. She's dripping to this point and she feels like silk, slippery and soft. Lou bites into her lower lip but doesn't manage to withhold her groan.  
\- You taste so good, babe. - Haz tries to keep her voice unwavering but it comes out much deeper than usual, kind of scratchy. She caresses Lou's thighs and stomach, calming her down. H makes a show of alternating between licking her clean and fucking her with her tongue. The tip of her index finger nudges next to her tongue, and then she pokes it all the way in, embraced by L's warmth.  
\- More. Please. - Lou feels like she'll fall apart if H doesn't give her more. - Haz listens, adding another finger. She scissors them, never ceasing the movement of her tongue.  
Something deep, low at her belly, starts flaming up, weighting her down, she feels like a knot is being build inside her and it only expands with each flick of Haz' tongue or push of her long smart fingers, it threatens to swallow her whole. It's growing and growing, and her hands are tugging harsher at the strands of hair between them, more desperate. It's deep inside her bones, it's making her focus all she has on chasing the feeling. She barely recognizes her own voice, it's like someone else talking far away.  
\- I'm close, fuck, Hazza, please, don't stop - H hums pleased and mutters between kisses:  
\- Tell me how it feels like. tell me how do you like this, yeah, Lou? - L tries to form a sentence but all that leaves her mouth is:  
\- it's... good, you make me feel so - h sucks at L's clit, harder than ever before and it stops Lou moans loudly, any shame forgotten.  
\- Keep talking, i love hearing your voice. - Haz demanded domineering, adding a third finger.  
\- Oh my god, so good, I am so close, I need you to keep going, please - Lou doesn't know what she's saying, all she knows is that she needs so little to just get there. The sweetest fog is clouding her mind and she bucks up her thighs into H's face.  
And then it's enough - one particular flick and she's coming, she's curling her toes, bucking her thighs up to make it last longer. The sounds leaving her mouth are making H feel so proud. It feels like her orgasm takes all over her, like she's floating and all tingly in every bit of her body, and she doesn't want to ever come down from this bliss.  
When she can finally open her eyes, Haz is looking at her, smiling and prompted up on her elbows.  
\- Let me - Lou gets up and makes Haz lie on her back. She braces her with her thighs and lowers her head down, so she can kiss and nibble on H's neck. It's soft as the rest of her, slightly sweaty but still smells so sweet. She settles down on her and H hisses, muttering she's "almost there, got so turned on watching you, Lou". Lou wastes no time, bucks her hips and presses down, again and again She adores the small sounds at the back of H's throat, relishes in how H's hands are digging in her waist.  
\- Lou, Lou - H turns her name into a mantra, crying it out higher and louder. When she comes, her nails are digging into Lou's skin and the prettiest moans fill up the air. Lou rides her all the way through it, trying to make it last longer for H. When the other girl opens her eyes, the only word Lou could use to describe the look in them is fondness. Almost borderline with adoration.  
Should that scare her? She doesn't let herself care about it, not until tomorrow. She just smiles, eyes crinkling up and lays down next to the other girl. H lowers her head forward, planting a last, soft kiss to her lips. Lou takes H in her embrace, saying nothing, there's no need to do it. She inhales in the scent of Haz' hair one last time and smiles again as she feels H curling up closer to her chest. Lou lets her eyes close, H's warmth in her hands soothing her and her breathing lulling her to sleep.


End file.
